


Stung Knight: Let Laying Dragons / Kittens Sleep

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Sleeping Kittens [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune, Blake, and Yang confirm their new relationship.Stung Knight (Knightshade, Dragonslayer, Bumblbee)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Sleeping Kittens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stung Knight: Let Laying Dragons / Kittens Sleep

Jaune walked in the front door of their house at Mistral, with Yang and Blake right behind him.

Weiss: So?..

Ren: They worked out their differences.

Nora: *snickers*

Nora: Looks like they worked something else out.

Weiss: You two see nothing wrong with this?.. tomfoolery?

Ren: *looks at her questioningly*

Nora: *snickers*

Nora: We're just glad someone finally got together with him. Oh, man, it was anyone's game.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: And what does that mean?

Nora: It means... oh, nevermind. Nice work, Leader!

Jaune: *nervously looks about*

Ruby (walking into the living room): What's going?.. What?!

Yang: The plan worked, Rubes.

Ruby: What plan?

Yang: The plan to catch Ladykiller, here. Which, worked a hell of a lot better than we expected. We were just hoping to get a boytoy, but what did Ladykiller say?

Jaune: Hm, what, oh, me?

Jaune: *clears his throat*

Jaune: What if I don't want to be toyed with?

Yang: Turns out Ladykiller is serious about us. Like, ridiculously serious about us.

Ruby: Okay. Now I'm scared.

Qrow: Of what?

Ruby: Yang is being serious.

Qrow: *eyes wide with shock*

Qrow: *rushes over to the three, still in each other's arms*

Qrow: *puts his hand on Yang's forehead*

Qrow: Are you feeling all right.

Yang: *rolls her eyes*

Yang: Okay, yes, fair. I haven't exactly been... serious... about anything... before Blake... but yeah, I've got Blake, I've got Ladykiller, and I'm not going to let them go.

Weiss: Why do you insist on calling him Ladykiller?

Yang: Be jealous all you want, ice princess, Ladykiller is MINE.

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: Ours.

Blake (murmuring): Ours...

Qrow: And what does Blondie think of it.

Yang: *huffs*

Qrow: Not you.

Qrow: *stares are Jaune*

Jaune: Uh... yeah... he... he... I'm honestly afraid I'm going to wake up and this is all a dream.

Yang: You what?

Blake: *discontent murmurs*

Ren: He does have trouble believing when good things happen to him.

Yang: Okay, got a point. Then what do we do?

Blake: Be there when he wakes up.

Jaune: Doesn't that mean?..

Yang: Oh, it does.

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up naked in bed with a naked Yang under one arm and a naked Blake under the other*

Jaune: So, apparently this is real. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Yang: Oh, you know exactly what - you - got - yourself - INTO.

Blake: *contented murmurs*

Yang: And you can go back whenever you feel like it.

Blake: mm-hm.

Yang: *smushes her naked breasts up against him*

Yang: I've never felt more safe and warm in my entire life.

Blake: So warm...

Jaune: Just to be clear?.. that actually happened?

Yang: You know it.

Jaune: And just to be clear, you are... both?.. my girlfriends?

Yang: Yep.

Blake: *contented murmurs*

Jaune: So, I've what?, died and gone to heaven?

Blake: It does feel like heaven.

Yang: But you are not going to die if we have anything to say about it.

*door creaks*

Yang: Come in, Rubes.

Ruby: *opens the door just enough to stick her head in*

Ruby: Ookay. We were all a little confused, so I got volunteered to come and check up on you.

Yang: *waves her in*

Jaune: Uh?..

Ruby: *steps just into the room*

Yang: Always got time for my kid sister.

Ruby: Not a kid anymore...

Yang: Uh-huh. When you get a guy as fine as Jaune here you get to be an adult.

Ruby: Totally not fair.

Yang: I'm not the one who makes the rules...

Jaune: That's bullshit. From what I've learned from the past day is that either I've died and gone to heaven, or there are no more rules. Humans are finally free!

Blake: Rules are pretty simple. We have you, you have us, and no one else gets to have any of us.

Yang: You heard that, Rubes?

Ruby: Okay, yeah, not why I came here.

Blake: And why did you come here?

Ruby: I don't know, okay? I mean. We were worried. There was a vote. I was apparently the leader... all so complicated... Weiss was telling us what to do... So?, we were worried about you, and I came to see if you guys were alright... and apparently you are... so I'm just going to...

Yang: Easy, Ruby. We're still the ones we were.

Blake: Just naked... and sweaty...

Yang: Not helping.

Blake: I think it was. Ruby, we're still the same friends we were... how ever long ago that was...

Ruby: It's been a full day since Blake was sleeping on top of Jaune...

Jaune: It's been a what?

Ruby: We wanted to give you guys space... but figured you had to be hungry by now...

*the sound of three growling stomachs echoed across the room*

Weiss (shouting from behind Ruby): Tell them dinner will be ready soon, if they want to join us.

Ruby: Weiss says...

Yang (shouting): We heard! Thanks!

Weiss: You are quite welcome!

Ruby: So?..

Yang: Unless you want to join us, maybe you should am-scray.

Ruby: And if I do?

Yang: *throws a pillow at Ruby, which bounces off of Ruby*

Ruby: Did you think that one little pillow will stop me?

Jaune: I have a bad idea.

Yang: That's my favourite kind.

Jaune: *places his hand on Yang*

Yang: *starts to shimmer*

Yang: O-kay... what are you...

Jaune: I think the same thing I did with Weiss. Okay, try it.

Yang: *picks up the pillow which starts to shimmer*

Yang: *throws the pillow at Ruby which knocks her out of the room*

Yang: Oh, shit, Rubes?! You okay?!

Ruby (from out of the room): That... what really cool!

Yang: Could you?.. close the door for us?

*the door closes*

Yang: *tries to stand up but find's Jaune hand on her shoulder*

Jaune: *pulls Yang onto her back and passionately kisses her, hand hooking into Blake's hips who was also trying to escape*

Jaune: *pulls Blake down next to Yang and passionately kisses her*

Jaune: *holds their heads together*

Blake and Yang: *passionately kiss*

Yang (panting): Okay... Ladykiller... what was that? Not that I'm complaining.

Jaune: Staking claim.

Blake: I thought we already did that?..

Jaune: I was a little bit... awestruck... before... I just want you to know just how comitted I am to this.

Yang: Aww. Did the cat steal your tongue?

Jaune: And the Dragon. You said you were never going to let me go, I'm saying the same thing. You are both mine, now.

Blake: *snuggles up to Yang*

Blake: And each other's.

Jaune: *grabs their heads and forces them to kiss once again*

Jaune: Exactly.

Yang: *kisses Blake on the forehead*

Yang: We hit the jackpot. Jaunepot? *snickers*

Jaune: We probably should get dressed. There will be plenty of time for this later.

Yang: How much time?

Jaune: The rest of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189929513140/stung-knight-let-laying-dragons-kittens-sleep) tumblog.


End file.
